Prends soin du silence
by Anan'OS
Summary: Chiaki sort avec Hatori. Suite à une dispute avec celui-ci, après avoir une énième fois pris du retard dans son travail, et une visite de sa mère assez peu agréable, il se rend chez Tori. Il a pris une décision. Sauf que rien ne passe comme prévu.


Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Yoshino Chiaki se réveilla en retard. Très en retard. Le genre de retard qui justifiait en général que son ami d'enfance, actuel petit ami, mais surtout son éditeur, à savoir Hatori Yoshiyuki, allait lui faire la peau. Jetant un coup d'œil à son radio réveil qui indiquait huit heures quarante-cinq, il manqua de s'étouffer. Le rendez-vous convenu avec Marukawa, sa maison d'édition, avait donc lieu dans un quart d'heure. Ce qui, concrètement, signifiait qu'il avait un quart d'heure pour petit-déjeuner, se laver, s'habiller, partir, et arriver à Marukawa qui se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres de son appartement. Ce qui, il fallait être réaliste, était bien au-delà de ses capacités physiques, étant donné qu'il n'était pas Superman. Il décida donc d'oublier les deux premières étapes, d'attraper au hasard dans son armoire des sous-vêtements, un pantalon, et une chemise qu'il enfila en quatrième vitesse avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa maison d'édition. En chemin, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de fermer à clé son appartement. Cependant, comme il avait quand même plus de risques de mourir jeune s'il arrivait en retard que s'il se faisait cambrioler, il accéléra. Et cette saleté de chemise qui le grattait. Il détestait les chemises. Néanmoins, il ignora la grosse plaque rouge qui se formait dans son cou et haussa encore un peu l'allure.

Ce fut à neuf heures et une minute qu'il se présenta à moitié mort à l'entrée du bâtiment de Marukawa. Il prévint la réceptionniste et attendit à l'entrée que son éditeur daigne descendre. Editeur qui n'allait pas, mais pas être content du tout. Essentiellement parce qu'il avait vraiment tout fait pour que l'imbécile d'auteur dont il était en charge réussisse à arriver à l'heure. En vain, était-il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ? Programmer trois sonneries sur le réveil, lui préparer son petit-déjeuner à l'avance, et le réveiller en partant lui-même travailler. Sans compter les vingt-trois post-it disséminés dans l'appartement pour qu'il n'oublie pas le rendez-vous, et les nombreux rappels oraux qu'il lui avait fait.

Lorsque Hatori Yoshiyuki apparut dans le hall, les couleurs vives et joyeuses qui composaient ce dernier parurent se ternir, et l'esprit de Chiaki n'enregistra plus aucun bruit indiquant qu'une trace de vie quelconque subsistait dans son entourage. Non, il n'était pas soufflé par l'apparition merveilleuse d'Hatori. Il était plus soufflé par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son éditeur. Il envisagea sérieusement de courir se réfugier quelque part, mais il repoussa cette idée. Connaissant Hatori, il serait capable de le poursuivre dans les recoins les plus perdus de la planète pour obtenir un manuscrit correct. Chiaki, terrorisé, fit apparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire aussi forcé que gêné.

- Euuh... Salut, Tori.  
>- Tu es en retard, répondit-il en guise de bonjour.<br>- Je suis désolé. Je ne me suis pas réveillé à l'heure et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hatori l'avait saisi par le poignet et le traînait dans les toilettes pour hommes. Sans la moindre douceur, évidemment. Lui dont la peau marquait facilement allait se retrouver couvert de plaques rouges avant la fin de la journée. Il failli se plaindre, et se rappela de l'humeur actuelle de son éditeur. Puis imagina la réaction de celui-ci quand il apprendrait que le manuscrit n'était toujours pas prêt. Finalement, il décida de se taire. Histoire d'augmenter d'un ou deux pourcents ses chances de survie déjà relativement peu élevées.

- Décidemment, fit Tori de sa voix grave et au premier abord indifférente, tu es désespérant. Je ne t'avais pas dit de t'habiller correctement, pour une fois ?  
>- C'est ce que j'ai fait ! s'indigna Yoshino. Tu crois que je porte cette horreur par plaisir ? ajouta-t-il en tirant sur sa chemise blanche.<p>

Ce fut un regard impassible qui lui répondit.

- Quoi ? demanda Chiaki qui commençait à se sentir franchement dépassé par la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Regarde-toi dans la glace. Tu ne remarques rien ?<br>- Ben, euuh... je devrais ? s'enquit le plus petit.

Question qui provoqua un long soupir exprimant tout le désespoir de l'éditeur.

- Tes boutons. Tu en as sauté un.  
>- A-ah... J-je peux le faire tout seul, tu sais, paniqua Chiaki alors que son compagnon déboutonnait sa chemise. Je ne suis plus un enfant.<br>- Si seulement c'était vrai, je n'aurais pas à passer derrière toi pour rectifier chacune de tes bêtises.

Chiaki sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ce qui n'avait pas pour seule origine les paroles d'Hatori, mais également les doigts de celui-ci qui l'effleuraient. Il détestait être aussi sensible à sa présence. Cela l'empêchait de se concentrer.  
>Cependant, il reprit vite ses esprits. D'abord, parce que, Hatori ayant fini de reboutonner sa chemise correctement, ils n'étaient plus en contact physique ensuite, parce que ce qu'il avait à annoncer à son éditeur allait vraiment lui causer un certain nombre d'ennuis.<p>

- A ce propos, Tori... je voudrais te parler d'un truc. C'est à propos de ce que je devais te rendre aujourd'hui.

Il baissa les yeux, se demandant comment il devait l'annoncer.

- Combien de pages ?  
>- Hein ? s'exclama Yoshino, qui ne comprenait pas où son éditeur voulait en venir.<br>- Combien de pages il te manque ?  
>- Une dizaine...<p>

Il ferma les yeux, et tendit ses muscles en attente de la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Un silence qui se prolongea. Etonné d'être toujours en vie, il ouvrit un œil pour tomber dans le regard d'Hatori. Un regard insondable.

- Pardon, Tori ! Je suis vraiment désolé !  
>- Donc, si je comprends bien, je dois négocier avec l'imprimerie une seconde fois ?<br>- Je suis désolé... Je sais qu'il t'a déjà été difficile d'obtenir un délai jusqu'à aujourd'hui midi. Mais... je ne peux pas le tenir. Pas dix pages. Je... je te demande pardon.

Chiaki baissa les yeux. Le regard de Tori, en ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il avait grandi avec Tori, depuis sa toute petite enfance. Alors, il savait déchiffrer les regards et les expressions de son visage que quelqu'un d'autre aurait trouvé simplement indifférents. Mais, en cet instant, Tori était insondable, même pour lui. Il tenta une dernière approche.

- Je... je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'ai vraiment essayé de tenir le délai, mais...  
>- Tu as fait encore pire que d'habitude.<p>

Chiaki rougit et regarda ses pieds. L'aura meurtrière d'Hatori avait disparu, et son visage sérieux était lisse de toute émotion. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Tori lui crie dessus. Mais il semblait ne vouloir rien laisser transparaître. Chiaki se doutait bien que son retard allait lui causer de gros problèmes. Mais il était un auteur, pas une machine. Même si en cet instant il aurait préféré. Il posa une dernière question alors qu'Hatori se détournait de lui.

- Dis, Tori... tu viens quand même à la maison, ce soir ?

Ce fut, encore une fois, le silence qui lui répondit. Jusqu'à ce que l'intéressé se décide à prononcer une phrase qui provoqua en lui un véritable cataclysme.

- Je dois travailler, ce soir. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.  
>- O-oui...<p>

Désormais seul, Chiaki poussa un long soupir. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ce qui lui rappela qu'à l'origine, il devait voir Tori pour un rendez-vous professionnel. Il regarda sa montre, qu'il avait miraculeusement pensé à mettre – ou peut-être bien qu'il avait oublié de l'enlever la veille – et qui indiquait neuf heures dix. Soit neuf minutes de rendez-vous, et dans les toilettes pour hommes de Marukawa. Ça, c'était une grande première dans l'histoire du professionnalisme, en particulier si on tenait compte du sérieux inébranlable de Tori. Ce qui signifie une chose : Tori était vraiment très en colère.  
>Le moral dans les chaussettes, il rejoignit ses assistantes, qui le fusillèrent du regard. Il s'excusa platement devant les six jeunes femmes dont il avait pourri la fin de semaine. Yuu était là, lui aussi. Toujours prêt à lui sauver la vie.<p>

- Dis donc, Chiaki, tu es presque à l'heure, plaisanta-t-il. Comment ça va, depuis hier ?

Chiaki eut envie de répondre. Mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

- Tu ne devais pas voir Hatori, ce matin ?  
>- Si, répondit brièvement son ami.<br>- Il t'a jeté parce que t'es en retard ?

La perspicacité de Yanase, aussi admirable qu'elle était, pesait en ce moment à Chiaki qui n'avait pas franchement envie de parler des problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec son petit ami à un type qui lui avait confessé ses sentiments quelques semaines auparavant. Il aimait beaucoup Yuu, mais essayait désormais d'éviter que la conversation tourne autour d'Hatori.

Il s'attela alors à sa table à dessin, et se mit à donner des coups de crayons frénétiques. Les pages se remplissaient sous ses yeux, tellement focalisés sur ce qu'il dessinait qu'ils ne percevaient plus que la mine du crayon sur la feuille blanche. A midi, Chiaki reçut un message d'Hatori l'informant qu'il avait réussi à obtenir un nouvel délai. Le jour même, dix-huit heures. Il soupira de soulagement. Cela allait être difficile, mais il allait pouvoir finir dans les temps, d'autant que Yuu était là pour l'aider. Il remercia Hatori et s'excusa encore une fois dans le message qu'il lui envoya, puis il revint à ses dessins. Encore et encore, il crayonna jusqu'à ce que la dernière page soit prête. Puis il le porta à Marukawa, le laissant à l'accueil plutôt que monter à l'étage ou de faire déplacer Hatori. Il retourna chez lui, aussi vite qu'il le put. Au final, assez lentement, puisque son corps n'était plus capable de gros efforts. Préoccupé par son manga, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, et la veille n'avait ingurgité que le dîner, forcé par Hatori qui avait fait le chemin jusqu'à chez lui simplement pour ça. En plus de cela, le stress des derniers jours l'avait achevé. Il réussit à grimper les étages et franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son canapé. Puis il s'y écroula lourdement. Il ne sut pas le lendemain en se réveillant s'il s'y était endormi ou évanoui. Encore dans le cirage, il tenta de contenter son estomac qui criait famine. Echec total puisqu'il n'avait pas fait les courses et que son frigo était désespérément vide. C'était toujours Tori qui s'occupait de la nourriture.

«Tori. »

Pourquoi la moindre de ses pensées le menait directement à lui ? N'était-il pas capable de se débrouiller seul ? Yoshino soupira. Evidemment que non. Hatori s'occupait de lui depuis toujours, ne l'avait jamais laissé seul. Alors, non, il ne savait pas se débrouiller seul, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il ne tenait pas plus que ça à expérimenter.

Ce fut pourtant ce que ce lui imposa Hatori durant deux semaines. Deux longues semaines sans qu'il vienne le voir, sans qu'il communique avec lui autrement que par cinq bref messages impersonnels concernant le travail. Deux semaines qui parurent des mois à Chiaki. Hatori n'avait jamais été en colère contre lui au point de le négliger. Alors, Yoshino supposait que cela était dû à l'accumulation des nombreuses fois où il l'avait mis dans l'embarras. En somme, au moins une fois par semaine depuis leur naissance.

Chiaki regarda l'heure : vingt heures quarante-cinq minutes. Donc, environ dix heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Il renonça à partir à la recherche d'une quelconque chose à peu près comestible dans les méandres de sa cuisine. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était vide. Il préféra s'asseoir à sa table à dessin et griffonner de nouveaux personnages, noter leurs caractéristiques, inventer de nouveaux scénarios. Le tout de manière totalement instinctive, sans la moindre réflexion, ne prêtant même aucune attention aux mouvements de son crayon. Il s'endormait lorsqu'une la sonnerie de son appartement le tira de sa somnolence. Il sursauta. Espéra aussi fort qu'il le pu qu'il s'agissait de Tori. Il était le seul qu'il désirait voir, en ce moment. La déception dû s'afficher sur son visage un peu trop nettement, puisque son vis-à-vis commença à lui reprocher tout un tas de choses. Dont le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas une coupe de cheveux « décente ». Il garda le silence, accoutumé depuis bien longtemps à cette manière de montrer son affection.

- Eh bien, Chiaki ! C'est comme cela qu'on accueille sa mère ?

Il retint une grimace. Sa mère. La personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir sur cette planète, juste après la mafia russe et un fou armé d'une bombe à hydrogène. Et peut-être même avant, d'ailleurs.  
>Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, il aimait sa mère. C'était juste... qu'elle avait un don pour lui dire de but en blanc tout ce qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Et ça ne manquait jamais.<br>Se préparant mentalement à l'épreuve, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé.

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien à offrir à ta pauvre mère qui a fait un long voyage pour venir te voir ?  
>- Désolé, maman..., s'excusa platement Chiaki.<br>- Je m'en doutais, soupira sa mère.  
>- Tu restes ici, cette nuit ?<p>

Venant d'un autre, une façon à peu près discrète de faire comprendre qu'on a envie de rester de seul. « Venant d'un autre » étant l'expression clé de la phrase. Comme Yoshino Chiaki était à peu près autant capable de discrétion que de ponctualité, cela n'eut pas exactement l'effet escompté. L'équivalent de la troisième guerre mondiale plus tard, il sortit la tête de derrière le fauteuil qui lui avait servi de rempart au mécontentement de sa mère. Qu'elle lui avait clairement fait savoir. Qu'elle avait clairement fait savoir à tout Tokyo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fils ingrat. Je ne reste pas ici ce soir.

Le soulagement qui dû se voir sur son visage valut à Chiaki un doux regard qui rappelait un croisement entre une mitrailleuse et un bombardement au napalm.

- Tss.. fils indigne, siffla-t-elle, irritée. Oh, j'allais oublier ! ajouta-t-elle en changeant totalement d'expression. Comment va Yoshiyuki-kun ?

Oui, mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et en éclabousser toute l'assemblée sur vingt mètres, c'était génétique. Chiaki se concentra pour éviter de rougir ou d'avoir un quelconque comportement susceptible de provoquer chez sa mère des soupçons quant à la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il ne lui avait rien dit, et il ne comptait pas le faire. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de calmer son cœur qui battait un peu trop violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Il va bien.

« Enfin, j'espère. », eut-il envie de rajouter.

- Il est... Il est assez occupé par le travail, en ce moment.  
>- Je vois. Chiaki, fais en sorte de ne pas causer trop de problèmes à ce garçon. C'est un homme bien qui travaille dur.<p>

Ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait être qualifié de gentil. Pas pour lui, certes. Mais gentil quand même. Pourtant, dans la bouche de sa mère, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un ordre.

- Je sais, murmura Chiaki.

En effet. Il le savait mieux que personne puisque c'était essentiellement à la qualité et à la vente de ses mangas qu'Hatori travaillait si dur. Il s'en sentait d'ailleurs assez mal. C'était lui l'auteur, mais pourtant, malgré toute l'ardeur qu'il mettait à l'ouvrage, il avait l'impression de ne rien faire comparaison de son éditeur et de laisser ce dernier travailler à sa place. Il s'assit près de sa mère en soupirant. Elle le jaugea d'un œil sévère.

- Tu n'aurais pas encore maigri ? demanda la mère en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.  
>- Hein ? Oh... je ne sais pas. Tu trouves ? tenta vainement le fils pour éviter le sujet.<p>

Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait perdu plusieurs kilos depuis que Tori ne venait plus le voir. Il avait dû resserrer sa ceinture de deux crans. Il baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

- Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama sa mère. Tu ne manges même pas correctement ! Bon sang, tu as trente ans ! Que vais-je faire de toi ? ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir en portant la main à son front dans un geste empreint de théâtralité.  
>- Bien sûr que si, je me nourris correctement ! protesta Chiaki.<br>- Ne me dis pas que tu as appris à faire la cuisine, se moqua-t-elle. Ce serait vraiment une grande première. Il me semble bien que la dernière fois que tu as essayé m'a coûtée extrêmement cher en termes de réparation pour la cuisine.  
>- Arrête de te moquer. Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Et Tori vient souvent... c'est lui qui prépare les repas, quand il est là, avoua Chiaki, le rouge aux joues. Il cuisine vraiment bien, tu sais ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aussi sincère qu'idiot, en se remémorant les nombreuses fois ils avaient mangé ensemble.<p>

Pour toute réponse, les yeux de sa mère, tout aussi bleus que les siens, se levèrent au ciel, dans une réaction désespérée. Puis elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Ce que tu es stupide, mon fils...  
>- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? questionna un Chiaki désormais totalement perdu.<br>- Quand vas-tu cesser d'ennuyer ce pauvre Yoshiyuki-kun ? s'exclama la cinquantenaire.  
>- Mais... Maman...<br>- Je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour lui de se caser, d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui prend soin de lui quand il rentre chez lui, au lieu de jouer à la mère poule avec toi ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'un homme comme lui mérite une femme qui le chérit au lieu de la charge d'un grand gamin comme toi ?  
>- Je... , commença Chiaki.<p>

Il en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça. Bien sûr que Tori travaillait dur et devait en plus s'occuper de lui. C'était évident qu'il devait être fatigué. Cela, Chiaki le savait. Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était plutôt l'idée qu'il était un boulet imposé pour Hatori. Ce dernier avait toujours agit de cette manière envers lui, alors, il ne s'était pas posé la question... mais... Le faisait-il parce qu'il se sentait obligé de s'occuper de lui, parce qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance ? Par devoir et non par vouloir ? Cela lui faisait mal de penser ainsi. En aucun cas, il n'avait voulu empêcher Tori d'être heureux. Bien au contraire.

- T-tu as probablement raison, admit-il.

Pourquoi son cœur lui semblait-il si lourd dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi sa cage thoracique refusait-elle de se soulever assez pour lui permettre de respirer correctement ?

- Evidemment que j'ai raison, idiot de fils ! répliqua sa mère. Bon, je vais y aller, conclut-elle en se levant. Passe-nous voir quand tu veux ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta sœur. Prends soin de toi ! Et passe le bonjour à Yoshiyuki-kun !

Elle sortit en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Sans doute le premier de la soirée. Chiaki, qui s'était levé pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, attendit que sa mère soit hors de vue pour s'écrouler sur son canapé. S'il ressemblait physiquement à sa mère, il n'avait jamais eu son caractère décidé ni son énergie. Aussi, il ressortait épuisé des deux heures et demie passées avec sa charmante génitrice. Pourtant, il mit plusieurs heures à s'endormir, ressassant les paroles de sa mère à propos de Tori. Si elle avait raison ? S'il n'était pas assez bien pour Tori ? Ou plutôt : s'il n'était pas assez bien pour s'occuper de lui ?  
>Il finit par s'endormir, son esprit embrumant pensant à clarifier les choses avec le concerné.<p>

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, il se retrouva le lendemain devant la porte de l'appartement de Tori. Il sonna plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors il attendit. Longtemps.

- Tss... est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras qu'il n'y a pas que ton travail, dans la vie ? Imbécile de Tori, râla Yoshino à haute réalité, il s'inquiétait de constater qu'Hatori se surmenait. Mais il se refusait à se l'avouer.

Il commençait à faire froid, dehors. Chiaki serait presque retourné chez lui prendre quelque chose de plus chaud que son T-shirt, mais il aurait risqué de manquer Hatori. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Hatori ne lui fuirait plus, et lui n'éviterait plus les questions. Soupirant, il s'appuya sur le muret, en face de la porte de l'appartement de Hatori, pour regarder la ville du haut du troisième étage où vivait Tori. Alors comme ça, dès qu'il allait dehors, il avait droit à cette vue ?

La vision de Yoshino se troubla. Le monde commença à tourner autour de lui. Il s'éloigna brusquement du muret, et se tint la tête dans les mains. Son estomac gronda. Yoshino se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il fallait... qu'il se calme. Il était sujet à ce genre de vertige quand il n'avait rien avalé depuis trop longtemps.  
>Il attendit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, quand Hatori finit par rentrer de sa journée de travail. Qui s'étonna fortement de trouver un Yoshino somnolent assis à même le sol, adossé à sa porte d'entrée. Les manches courtes de son T-Shirt ne le protégeaient pas du froid de la nuit, et il tremblait.<p>

« Pour moi ? »

Hatori osait à peine le penser. Et pourtant, cela le suffisait à le rendre heureux. Malgré sa colère, malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa lassitude et malgré sa volonté de rester éloigné de Yoshino encore un peu. Même avec tout ça, même les efforts colossaux qu'il déployait pour l'éviter, il n'y arrivait pas. L'indifférence de son visage ne réussissait pas à pénétrer son cœur. Il soupira, et s'abaissa à la hauteur de Yoshino, entreprit de le réveiller. Ce qui était d'ordinaire une tâche assez fastueuse. Ce fut différent cette fois-ci. A peine sa main chaude avait effleuré la peau gelée que deux immenses yeux bleus se plantaient dans les siens, et que le visage de leur propriétaire s'illuminait d'un immense sourire qui arrêta le cœur d'Hatori.

- Tori ! Tu es enfin revenu !

« Imbécile. »

Ne comprenait-il pas ?

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement heureux de me voir ? »

Cet idiot. Comment pouvait-il faire battre si fort son cœur, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit le seul à lui faire cet effet-là ? Hatori sentit ses joues prendre feu, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? »

- Tori ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Chiaki.

Sincèrement. Presque trop. Chacune de ses moindres attentions le renversait. C'en était presque un crime. Hatori déverrouilla l'entrée et s'y engouffra directement, sans attendre Yoshino à l'attention de qui il laissa la porte grande ouverte. Pour une fois, il le suivit en silence. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, dans la mesure où Yoshino était incapable de se taire tant qu'il n'avait pas une bonne raison de parler.  
>Non, ce garçon n'avait aucune logique. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, alors Hatori avait renoncé à le comprendre. Il s'était contenté de l'aimer, encore et toujours un peu plus. Bien au-delà du raisonnable.<br>Il posa ses chaussures dans l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Attends-moi ici.

Yoshino acquiesça. Il ne parlait même pas pour dire un simple oui ? Il devait être vraiment tracassé.  
>Dans son pragmatisme et sa maniaquerie habituelle, Hatori Yoshiyuki plia ses vêtements et les posa sur une chaise. Pendant qu'une eau glacée rafraîchissait le corps de l'éditeur, l'auteur, dans le salon, faisait les cent pas. Ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus stupide qu'au naturel, ce qui était déjà assez difficile à égaler. Mais, aussi stupide qu'il ait pu être, il ne l'était pas au point de ne pas avoir conscience que sa situation actuelle avec Tori ne pouvait durer. Il devait... Il devait le lui dire. Mettre les choses au clair. Tout ce qui l'entourait en cet instant était fait pour lui prouver, si besoin était, qu'il y avait un gros problème. Des mangas jonchaient le sol, des corrections de storyboard et également des vêtements. La vaisselle sale attendait sagement dans la cuisine que son propriétaire vienne la nettoyer. Les portes de certains placards étaient restés grandes ouvertes, les meubles commençaient à se couvrir de poussière, les vitres nécessitaient un nettoyage urgent. Quant au réfrigérateur, il était simplement vide. Cet environnement, en soi, n'avait rien de malsain ou d'inhabituel pour un éditeur, d'autant plus s'il faisait partie de l'équipe de bourreaux du travail Emerald. Yoshino n'était pas sans savoir que certains d'entre eux se rappelaient à peine de l'adresse de leur domicile tant les moments qu'ils y passaient se faisaient rares. Cependant... ce n'était pas d'un éditeur normal, dont il s'agissait. C'était d'Hatori Yoshiyuki, maniaque de son état, qui n'avait jamais supporté la moindre trace de poussière dans son précieux appartement et dont le mode de vie devait être le plus sain qu'il était possible d'avoir : il refusait de dormir si tout n'était pas en ordre, de manger ce qu'il ne cuisinait pas lui-même et planifiait sa vie autant que possible pour s'éviter tout stress. Alors, que fichaient ces miettes sur les cousins du canapé ? Les emballages de nourriture pré cuisinée dans la poubelle ? Les corrections de storyboard sur le parquet ?<p>

- Tori, pardon... Tori..., murmura un Chiaki désolé.  
>- Je suis là, fit une voix dans son dos.<p>

Un hurlement de surprise s'échappa de la gorge de Yoshino. Probablement assez fort pour réveiller tous les voisins d'Hatori et aussi un ou deux morts.

- T-tori ? Tu m'as entendu ? paniqua-t-il en se retournant.  
>- Evidemment.<p>

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Hatori regardait Chiaki, et celui-ci se concentrait intensément sur ses pieds. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il était venu un nombre incalculable de fois chez Hatori. Mais celle-ci était différente.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda finalement Hatori.

Les yeux de Chiaki quittèrent quelques secondes le sol pour croiser ceux de son petit ami, puis revinrent à leur point de départ. Avec en bonus les joues plus en feu que Jeanne d'Arc à l'issue de son procès.

- En fait... Je...

Comment lui dire ? Lui-même ne se rappelait pas comment il en était arrivé à cette décision. Lui parlait toujours pour ne rien dire, pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à prononcer ces simples mots ? Il inspira profondément, et la phrase qui suivit fut plus un cri qu'une exclamation.

- J-Je veux changer d'éditeur !

C'était faux. Totalement. Et ça faisait mal de le dire. Mais ça n'était pas pour lui qu'il le faisait.

- Je veux changer d'éditeur, répéta-t-il bien plus calmement, presque dans un murmure.

C'était lui qui avait prononcé cette phrase, mais il fut aussi celui qui mit le plus de temps à la comprendre. Et la lueur dans les yeux de Tori lui donna envie de mourir. Des larmes montèrent humidifier ses yeux. Il serra les dents, paniqué et blessé.

« Pardon, Tori. »

Ca faisait mal, un poignard en plein cœur. Extrêmement mal. A tel point que Yoshiyuki avait envie de pleurer. Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux dissimuler son regard à celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Vraiment, rationnellement, il aurait dû accepter la décision de Chiaki sans poser de question. Lui demander de partir, calmement. Et puis s'écrouler ensuite. Mais une étrange pulsion le poussa à demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne se savait pas aussi masochiste. Se faire expliquer qu'il était responsable de la douleur qu'il éprouvait n'allait certainement pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Car c'était bien de ça, qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dû faire quelque chose qui avait blessé Yoshino. Suffisamment pour qu'il ne veuille plus de lui comme éditeur. Et s'il allait jusqu'à se débarrasser de lui sur le plan professionnel, Hatori se doutait bien que le plan personnel allait suivre juste après.

- J-je... C'est que... Tori...

« Je t'aime. »

Pourquoi ces trois simples mots ne voulaient-ils pas sortir de sa bouche ? Pourquoi ses cordes vocales se refusaient-elles à en produire le son ?

« Je t'aime vraiment. »

Il le pensait, pourtant. Et ces pensées... c'étaient les plus sincères et les plus vraies qu'il avait jamais eu. Alors, il devait les dire.

« Ce n'est pas un caprice de ma part. »

Il ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Encore un échec. Son corps se refusait à déclarer ce que son cœur et son esprit hurlaient si fort.

« Tu es le seul sans qui je ne peux pas exister. »

- J-je...

Chiaki paniquait à présent complètement. Il avait besoin que ça sorte. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il fallait que Tori sache. Qu'il comprenne les raisons de ses actes.

« C'est pourquoi... c'est pourquoi... »

Il n'arrivait même plus à présent à formuler des idées cohérentes. Les phrases ne voulaient plus s'achever dans son esprit. Les larmes qu'ils retenaient coururent sur son visage, l'inondant presque.  
>Yoshino ferma les paupières. Hermétiquement. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il le fallait. C'était nécessaire.<p>

- JE VEUX TU SOIS HEUREUX ! hurla-t-il.

Ce fut une absence de bruit totale pendant quelques instants. Du moins cela l'aurait été sans les pleurs de Yoshino dont les larmes continuaient de couler en un flot continu.

- Chiaki..., fit Tori, stupéfait, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Puis la paume d'Hatori se fixa sur la joue humide de Yoshino. Peu lui importait qu'il ne comprenne plus rien à la situation, peu lui importait ce qui pouvait advenir. Il était tout simplement incapable de le voir pleurer. Il essuya ses larmes, doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pleure plus. Puis il se détacha de Yoshino, qui se mit à se balancer étrangement de gauche à droite. Ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus stupide que d'ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Yoshino ! Yoshino !

Le concerné ne réagit pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux durant trente longues secondes, mais son regard vide alarma Hatori. Qui se précipita quasi-instinctivement pour le rattraper quand Yoshino s'évanouit.

-Yoshino !

- J'ai faim, grommela-t-il en se réveillant.  
>- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, commenta Hatori qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.<br>- Euh ! J-je... ! s'emballa Chiaki en se rappelant des évènements de la veille.  
>- Calme-toi. D'abord, tu dois reprendre des forces, ce qui passe par le petit-déjeuner.<br>- T-tori..., murmura Chiaki.

Hatori lui tourna le dos, et ressortit de la chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, une main sur l'embrasure, une autre sur la hanche, le regard tourné vers Yoshino.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour te lever et aller manger ?  
>- R-rien...<p>

Chiaki se leva lentement, encore vacillant, et tituba jusqu'à la table sur laquelle reposait le petit déjeuner. La pièce était désormais totalement propre. Plus la moindre trace d'une miette, ne serait-ce que d'un vestige de poussière. Il se rappela des placards et du frigo vide de Tori. Ce dernier avait dû faire les courses. Les courses, le ménage, la cuisine... tout ça pour lui ? Alors qu'il ne s'était même pas expliqué correctement ? Il en resta estomaqué. Il fut sur le point de sourire, comme un réflexe, simplement heureux qu'Hatori pense à lui. Puis les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'assombrit. Même dans une situation pareille, il restait un poids pour Hatori.  
>Il mangea calmement, contrairement à son habitude. Il savoura chaque aliment.<p>

- Cela va mieux ? demanda Hatori lorsqu'il eut fini de manger.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si gentil ? C'est encore plus douloureux. »

- O-oui... merci.  
>- Hier, commença Hatori, quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais plus de moi comme éditeur, tu m'as répondu : « Je veux que tu sois heureux. ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?<br>- O-oh, ça... E-eh bien...

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Ce n'était pas le moment pour renoncer. Il devait lui dire. Hatori devait comprendre.

- J-je ne veux plus être un poids pour toi, Tori, avoua-t-il après un long silence.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Hatori.<p>

Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis de façon significative. Il avait vraiment l'air étonné. Il l'était vraiment. Chiaki eut un sourire triste.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, à celle-là, hein ? Mais la vérité Tori, c'est que je suis un poids, pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Pourquoi tu penses à tout ça ? demanda d'une voix blanche l'éditeur.<br>- Hier... non, avant-hier, ma mère est venue me voir. Et elle m'a dit... que je t'empêchais d'être heureux. Que je ne devais pas être un obstacle à ta vie. Et cesser de t'importuner tout le temps.  
>- Yoshino...<br>- Elle me l'a dit il y a deux jours, mais je le sais depuis longtemps, déjà... que tu mérites bien mieux que moi. Voyons les choses en face. Tu es jeune, beau, travailleur, aimable, ordonné, intelligent, attentif, extrêmement gentil... Honnêtement, tu peux avoir n'importe qui. Et n'importe qui ira mieux avec toi que moi. Je ne sais rien faire, il faut toujours que tu t'occupes de moi alors que je vais avoir trente ans, je ne comprends jamais rien comme il faudrait, et récemment, je t'ai encore causé des tracas à ton travail parce que je ne suis pas fichu de finir le mien dans les temps. Même la seule chose que dont je suis capable, je ne la fais pas comme il le faudrait. Je suis pathétique.

Hatori n'aurait pas pu être plus stupéfait. Comme frappé par une massue, il écoutait sans en croire ses oreilles les aveux de Chiaki. Ses aveux... une véritable déclaration, plutôt.

- C'est pour ça. C'est pour ça que je veux changer d'éditeur. Je ne veux plus te causer de problèmes. Et pour le reste... n'importe quelle femme saura prendre soin de toi bien mieux que je ne le fais. J'ai essayé, pourtant. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne sais pas être un petit ami à ta hauteur. Je suis incapable d'être la personne que tu mérites.

Les joues rouges, il fixait le parquet. Extrêmement gêné.

- Bon, finit-il par dire en se levant. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour tout.

« Non. » refusa tout net Tori sans le dire.

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Pas après ça. Pas après lui avoir fait une telle déclaration. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne le supporterait pas. _Jamais !_  
>Hatori Yoshiyuki avait toujours été calme. Un peu trop. Presque mou. Pourtant...<p>

- RESTE ICI ! IMBECILE !

Son hurlement avait fait bondir Chiaki.

- T-tori ? bégaya-t-il.  
>- NE TE FICHES PAS DE MOI ! hurla Hatori. TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI CHOISI POUR TE LAISSER T'EN ALLER SI FACILEMENT ? POUR DES RAISONS AUSSI STUPIDES ? JE NE TE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS !<br>- Tori... fit Chiaki, trop étonné pour être capable de dire autre chose que le prénom de l'homme qui le fixait actuellement dans les yeux avec plus de colère que jamais.  
>- Qu'est-ce ça peut me faire, continua Hatori un peu plus calmement, que tu ne saches rien faire de tes dix doigts à par dessiner ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, les problèmes que tu me causes au travail ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, qu'il existe des milliers de femmes sur cette terre qui peuvent m'offrir plus que tu ne le pourras jamais ? Et enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire d'être aimé, si ce n'est pas par <em>toi<em>?

Sa voix, au fil des questions, avait de nouveau versé dans le cri.

- Hein ? Hatori... mais...  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça en tombant amoureux de toi ? Tu étais aussi stupide à l'époque que tu l'es maintenant ! Je me fiche de toutes les raisons que tu peux me donner pour que je te laisse t'en aller. Je me fiche de ce qui est « le mieux pour moi ». Je n'ai besoin que de toi.<p>

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. Il resta sur place, reprenant son souffle après sa longue tirade. Yoshino s'approcha de lui, incertain.

- Tori ? Ca va ?

En réponse, Hatori le serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le put.

- Je n'ai besoin que de prendre soin de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. S'il te plaît. Chiaki, laisse-moi faire ça. Laisse-moi rester près de toi, te toucher... respirer ta peau... et te tenir dans mes bras. C'est tout ce que je veux.

- D-d'accord.

Hatori le serra un peu plus contre lui, à l'étouffer. Lorsqu'il relâcha un peu son étreinte, ce fut pour coller sauvagement sa bouche à sa celle de Chiaki. Enserré dans les bras d'Hatori, le bras droit de celui-ci dans le creux de son dos pour le maintenir fermement, le droit qui lui caressait le ventre, et sa langue jointe à la sienne, Yoshino ne s'était jamais senti aussi… ravagé. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer, jusqu'à devenir brûlant.

Pour un baiser, pour une étreinte, pour une caresse.

Il suffisait de cela à Tori pour faire fondre toutes ses tentatives de résistance, et faire de son être tout entier de la lave en fusion. Il se laissa diriger vers le lit d'Hatori. Avant de s'y allonger, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la pile de leurs vêtements qui entravait son passage.

- Yoshiyuki, appela-t-il entre deux baisers. Yoshiyuki, je... je...

« Je t'aime. »

Décidemment, il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Ca ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge.

- Merci, Chiaki, murmura la voix chaude d'Hatori à son oreille.  
>- Hein ?<br>- C'est la première fois... que tu m'appelles par mon prénom sans que je te le demande.

Il rougit violemment, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Tentative rendue vaine par Hatori qui plongea vers ses lèvres pour y cueillir un baiser plus fiévreux encore que le précédent.

- Tais-toi. Et laisse-toi faire.

Ce n'était pas ce que Chiaki avait prévu. Pourtant, il se sentait incroyablement bien, comme s'il venait de trouver une place dans l'univers. Une place qu'il ne céderait désormais plus jamais.  
>Sa place auprès d'Hatori Yoshiyuki.<p> 


End file.
